Fighting for the One You Love
by Muldoon22
Summary: Fury blocks two of the Avengers from seeing one another. Steve takes a stand.


"Avengers, I have assembled you here today due to a possible high risk threat. This is Russell Torrance, calls himself Oblivirator. He has begun a series of terrorist attacks beginning in downtown Chicago."

"And you want us to stop him." Bruce added.

"In good time, but meanwhile, I want to analyze him. Try and figure out his next move, which will require a good actor."

Fury turned towards Natasha. "Romanoff, you and Barton will infiltrate Torrance's inner circle."

"Why not send her with Rogers? They've been seemingly more and more like a couple these days."

Natasha shot Tony a deathly glare while Steve looked towards him, confused.

"Stark, what are you saying?" Fury asked, folding his arms.

"Well, I mean they've been in each other's company every day, in the park, so on and so forth."

"Stark are you following me?" Steve asked, now looking very angry.

"Not you by yourself. You and Natalie."

"I am going to wring your neck, Stark." Natasha commented, enraged.

"Not yet, Agent Romanoff, he produces a concerning allegation. Are you and Captain Rogers in a romantic relationship?"

Natasha's face turned deep red from embarrassment. She could feel the entire room's eyes on her. Steve saw this and decided to alleviate some of the pressure.

"Yes, we have been seeing each other in our spare time."

Clint spat out his drink. Bruce sat back in surprise. Thor beamed with delight. He was a closet romantic. Tony developed a look of his face that screamed "I knew it."

Fury shook his head in disapprovement. "Agent Romanoff, what is my stance on agent and agent relationships?"

"That they should only be in form of work, not pleasure."

"Exactly. Your little fling is over. I cannot afford to allow my top agents to be fraternizing with one another."

"Tis a shame, Bruce, I thought me and you had some great chemistry." Tony remarked jokingly, causing Bruce to get oddly flustered.

"Stark, comments like that get the other guy upset." Tony shrunk down in his seat.

Natasha looked at the table in disbelief. She was being forced to give up the one man who made her life outside of SHIELD bearable.

"Miss Romanoff, do I make myself clear?"

Natasha sighed deeply. "Yes, you do."

"Actually, you don't." Steve interjected, standing up from his seat.

"Excuse me, Captain Rogers?"

"Fury, with all due respect, you do not get to tell me or Miss Romanoff, I mean Natasha," he said, remembering she always gets mad when he called her Miss Romanoff, "who we can or cannot see."

"If it jeopardizes the foundation of my top squad, yes, I can."

"Then I guess you can kick us off the team, because I am not letting her go." He said, passionately. "Ever since I woke from the ice, she is the only person who makes me smile, the only person who makes it worth getting up every day. She is kind, intelligent, warm and funny, traits you don't allow her to broadcast here. If I have to choose between the world and Natasha, she wins ten times over, because she is my world."

Natasha beamed at Steve with tears threatening to trickle down her face.

"And if you don't like that, then I guess it's been a pleasure working with you." And with that, Steve turned and headed for the door.

"Come on, Natasha." He said, the red haired spy complying.

"Wait." Fury called, just as the two we're about to walk out. Steve turned back around.

Fury gave in. "As long as it doesn't affect your work, I'll allow you and Agent Romanoff to see one another."

Natasha smiled and hugged Steve. "Thank you, Director." The captain said, and he and Natasha exited the room.

Fury turned back to the remaining Avengers. "Alright, I assume Roger and Romanoff will be taking a leave of absence to compensate for the trouble they encountered, so we need a new duo, a man and woman."

"And who do you have in mind for the woman, Director? Lightning Rod here? He has the hair." He said, indicating Thor.

"Do you dare insult a god?" he replied reaching for his hammer.

"Actually Stark," Fury interrupted, "I was thinking you and Barton."

Tony's face went white. "Oh please don't."

Tony and Clint walked through the doors of The Chicago Cadillac Casino, Clint barely keeping a straight face.

"You look pretty tonight Tony, or should I say Toni with an I?"

Tony was wearing hair extensions and a hairclip. She was clean shaven, wearing heavy makeup and eyeliner, wearing a blue dress complete with hand purse.

"Barton, I would recommend remaining silent, because when we're done here, expect a bloodbath-"

"You still sound a tad boyish. Let me fix that." And with that Clint jabbed Tony in the throat.

"There, that should fix it.

"Thank you." Tony replied sarcastically, his voice very feminine.

_**Epilogue**_

Steve and Natasha lay in bed in Steve's Brooklyn apartment, reading through a travel magazine.

"Barbados is nice this time of year." Natasha suggested.

"How long do you think Fury will allow us to take time off?"

"Oh, I think he won't miss us for, say, a month."

Steve smiled and kissed her.

"Steve, all that stuff you said back on the Helicarrier, did you mean it?"

Steve nodded his head. "Of course I did. You mean the world to me, and I honestly could see myself spending the rest of my life with you."

"Let's put that to the test then." She replied playfully before turning off the bedside lamp and only the sound of laughter and pleasure could be heard.

_Fin._


End file.
